This invention relates generally to circuit breakers, and more particularly to circuit breaker heaters and translational magnetic systems.
Circuit breakers typically include one or more electrical contacts, and provide protection against persistent over-current conditions and short circuit conditions. In many circuit breakers, a thermal-magnetic trip unit includes a heater and magnetic system. Existing thermal-magnetic trip units typically include a first planar portion, and a second U-shaped portion disposed around an electromagnetic coil. A bi-metal element may be coupled to the first portion of the heater using a shunt to allow heat transfer from the heater to the bi-metal element, and to locate the bi-metal element in a desired position.
However, the shunt requires numerous additional components and thus increases the cost and complexity of the circuit breaker.